


[Vid] Uprising

by Arasi



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Original Universe, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рауль и Гай попадают в параллельную вселенную, где оказываются втянутыми в чужую войну. Сложные взаимоотношения двойников сливаются в немыслимый танец отражений - безумное подобие трагедии Амой: Понтифик Рауль Ам, Отступник Ясон, пророчество о приходе Разрушителя, долг и тщеславие, догматы веры и истинный Дар, верность, самоотверженность, предательство, борьба за власть и надежда на новую жизнь.</p>
<p>Raoul and Guy find themselves in a parallel universe and become involved in somebody else's war. The relationships between doubles, tricky and elaborate, merge in an incogitable mirror dance, an insane reminder of the tragedy of Amoi: Pontiff Raoul Am, Renegade Iason Mink, a prophecy of the Destroyer coming, duty and vanity, religious dogma and the true Gift, loyalty, commitment, betrayal, fight for power and hope of a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Uprising

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Muse "Uprising"  
> Видео: Ai no Kusabi, Tytania, Macross Frontier, Cowboy Bebop, Akira  
> Предупреждение: смерть персонажей, оригинальная вселенная  
> Примечание: Иллюстрации olgamoncher. По мотивам повести Juxian "Чужой ландшафт" (juxian.slashcity.net/landscape1.html)  
> Оригинальные рисунки - Olgamoncher
> 
> Audio: Muse "Uprising"  
> Video sources: Ai no Kusabi, Tytania, Macross Frontier, Cowboy Bebop, Akira  
> Warning: character death, original universe  
> A/N: Origina art by olgamoncher. Base on a story "Alternate Landscape" by Juxian Tang


End file.
